


The Wonders of Christmas

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Curiosity, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mistletoe, Romance, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel learns more about the traditions surrounding the fascinating human celebration known as Christmas. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonders of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Little Mermaid_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Hans Christian Andersen and Walt Disney Pictures.

It was a cold December day. The wind whistled sharply and coolly, blowing about the few snowflakes that fell from the clouds. The ocean waves, doted with ice, rolled onto the beach.

Eric and Ariel sat side by side on the beach before a fire, both wrapped heavily in fur cloaks. The red-haired mermaid watched curiously as her friend drew in the sand at his feet.

"…In the center of the ballroom is the Christmas tree," he was saying, "like this."

"How funny!" she murmured, tracing the shape of the tree with a finger. "It looks nothing like any plant in the sea forest. What do you do with it?" She looked at Eric.

"Tonight we will decorate it – with candles, garlands, and sweets."

Ariel's eyes shone hearing such foreign, wonderful-sounding words. She would have to remember to ask for details about them. "Why?"

"It is tradition to decorate the tree, to have one during Christmas." A smile tugged on a corner of the prince's mouth as he saw that familiar, thoughtful frown settle on his friend's brow as she stared down at his drawing.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because everyone puts presents under the tree," he explained.

"Really?"

"Yes, and on Christmas Day, we open them."

Ariel sighed. "What a fascinating tradition! I wish I could see a Christmas tree… Is that your favorite part of Christmas?"

"Well—"

"Mistletoe!" a loud voice exclaimed, bubbling with glee.

Jerking in surprise, both young people turned to see Eric's nine-year-old cousin, Duke Clarence, standing behind them, wiggling a small plant over their heads. Eric groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Clarence! Not again! Last year he had too much pleasure in holding sprigs of mistletoe over unsuspecting guests' heads during the Christmas ball," he explained.

"Mistletoe," the mermaid slowly repeated. "How queer! We have nothing like that. What do you do with it?"

The duke smirked. "If you are caught under it like this, it is tradition to kiss. Which you are," he observed helpfully.

Ariel looked up at the plant with a mixture of puzzlement and curiosity. Eric flushed bright red, casting a dark look at his cousin.

"We have to kiss the mistletoe?" she asked.

"No, silly!" Clarence laughed. "You kiss _each other_." Again he shook the plant insistently.

"We don't have to," the prince spoke in a rush, watching Ariel with concern.

She smiled at him. "I would like to try this mistletoe tradition. It is fascinating," she answered. Leaning towards him, she turned her cheek to him.

"No. Like this," he said after a beat. He reached out and gently turned her face back. Settling his hand over her cheek, he leaned forward, their noses bumping slightly before their lips met.

Almost as soon as the kiss started it was over, with both of them drawing back. Surprise flitted over their faces. Freezing, they gazed at one another as though seeing each other for the very first time. The duke's pleased laughter and Max's excited barking broke the spell.

Before saying goodbye later, due to Grimsby and Carlotta fretting over the cold and increasing snowfall, the two barely spoke; blushing constantly, jolting when they accidentally touched, they had trouble looking each other in the eye.

And that night instead of Christmas trees and decorations, Ariel and Eric dreamed of mistletoe and cool, soft lips.

THE END


End file.
